


Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #34 : « Soumission enragée »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [34]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Father issues, Inspired by Music, Legends Never Die, M/M, Mentions of Rape, “Me Against You” - Three Days Grace
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Sidious aurait des comptes à régler avec son Maître, si seulement il disposait du courage nécessaire pour se rebeller.





	Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #34 : « Soumission enragée »

**Author's Note:**

> Ce drabble réclame une suggestion de musique : « Me Against You » du groupe Three Days Grace (oui, encore eux * . *).

Darth Sidious aurait souhaité faire comprendre, fermement, à Darth Plagueis, qu’il n’était pas sa _chose_. Que sa violence n’entraînait qu’une coopération forcée – mais peut-être que la douleur infligée était ce qui rendait le Muun réellement satisfait ?

Sidious aurait pu s’élever contre son Maître pour mettre fin aux abus. Il n’avait plus rien à perdre, pas même sa dignité personnelle – cruellement assassinée depuis longtemps.

Il avait peur.

Déjà, enfant, il n’avait jamais osé défier ouvertement son père violent. Alors, que faire, concrètement, face à un Sith plus expérimenté que Sidious lui-même ?

À part canaliser rage et haine, contre Plagueis, jusqu’à le tuer sauvagement… Ce n’était pas une solution viable. Pas pour l’instant. Politiquement, Palpatine avait encore besoin de Hego Damask. Secrètement, l’Apprenti n’avait pas encore soutiré toutes ses connaissances au Maître.

Oh, comme il aurait aimé lui crier, tout de Côté Obscur vibrant : _“si vous me brisez encore une fois, je vous brise aussi !”_. Mais patience… le temps viendrait… tôt, espérait Sidious.


End file.
